


After The Rain

by khoroshooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Identity, Flirting, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks, Slow Burn, Texting, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoroshooo/pseuds/khoroshooo
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has an odd feeling toward Kuroo Tetsurou after their practice matches during their summer training camp. It's the first time for him to have someone owns his impression again in volleyball beside his older brother. Therefore, his feelings for Kuroo grow into something that he can't avoid, but he hate to admit it to Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. First Impression of His Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I write this sudden story after I watch raindrops and smell the grass scent after my house flooded. I'd like to give my thanks to my chairmate for pushing my efforts to write again and my dear playmate that I teased him in the school. I also rewatch episode 8-12 in season 2 to adding the sources for the afterstory of these episodes.
> 
> I've decided to make this story to become multiple chapters, but I also add this into my krtsk's drabble collections. Enjoy the starter of dorky tsun tsukki~
> 
> Also, I do not own the characters and arts. They were all belongs to the respectful author.
> 
> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate

After Karasuno High finished the summer training camp along with other powerhouse schools in Tokyo, Tsukishima finally can breathe clearly and he almost ran out of his stamina to keep practicing his blocks. If the training camp continued for a week and more than this, Tsukishima couldn't imagined to ruin his rest time during day and night.

However, he strangely changed his opinion about his days on the training camp. For him, it doesn't sound terrible to try for himself anymore after he luckily manages to get through the days because those three players from third years senior in Fukurodani Academy and Nekoma High, who helped his efforts to practice his blocking.

Although his practice with them was also helped by the shrimpy who coincidentally across the gym and that tall first year player from Nekoma, it didn't decreased his potential anymore to have a match for one more and try to testing himself for concentrate on his read blocks and techniques. Because of this, Tsukishima also didn't want to tell Yamaguchi about his practices with them and he didn't want to bother his serves practice with his team. 

"Finally, it's over."

"Wow, Tsukki. That's rare for you. Did the practice matches already tired you out?"

Yamaguchi immediately noticed his grumble after their practice matches. As what the king of the court said before, Tsukishima is Tiredshima, but it happens after the training camp ended. Tsukishima amused for the king's fact and he also didn't surprised about the fact that Yamaguchi probably know it without he tells before.

"That's freaking right, but I'm hella tired before that. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the bathroom first before going in the bus." Tsukishima turned around and then headed to the bathroom near the gym.

"Alright, I'll inform the captain for your permission. Just don't be late, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi tells him before he catch everyone on their preparation to leave.

Tsukishima walks slowly toward the bathroom sinks. He washed his face to prevent him being sleepy and it makes him refreshed. Tsukishima also didn't forget to clean his glasses with the water in the faucet and his glasses cloth.

He would like to clean his dirty clothes too before he came back to Miyagi, but he didn't have enough time for that. He would only hope that his mother and his older brother were not in his house to cleaning his messy belongings and he might be lectured by them.

When Tsukishima came out from the bathroom, Kuroo suddenly appear in front of Tsukishima and he walks toward him.

"Ah, Tsukki! Wait for a minute!"

Kuroo tells him to wait but Tsukishima paid no attention. Kuroo hurriedly run to him and catch Tsukishima with his arm.

"What do you want, Kuroo-san?"

"Uh... I know this sounds awkward and too sudden. How about we exchanged email address or phone numbers?" Kuroo give him his cellphone to Tsukishima while asking him for his contact. Tsukishima seems surprised by his sudden question and asking him the same.

"Why would I exchange contacts with you?" Tsukishima frowned his brow as he almost grab his phone from his pocket.

"Well, since we maybe not meet anymore after this and we have a slight chance to have practice matches again, we should exchange contacts."

From that words, Tsukishima thinks that Kuroo sounds half lying and half honest at the same time. He probably have something with Tsukishima, but it only makes him confused again and he couldn't help but exchange his contact with Kuroo.

"... Fine then. Let's we just exchange numbers. Isn't that okay?"

"No worries~ It's fine for me as long as I have your contact."

Kuroo plastered his usual smirks as he reach his phone toward Tsukishima. Tsukishima tells him his numbers before Kuroo tells his numbers. For a moment, he saw Kuroo staring at him closely, but then he avert his gazes down. After they finished to exchange their numbers, both of them put their phones back in their jackets.

"Thanks for that, Tsukki! By the way, see you soon in the next match!"

Kuroo didn't have any word to say to him while he only said to see him again. After then, Kuroo curved his small smile and walks away from him to meet his other teammates. Tsukishima waving his hand silently behind his messy figure.

_'... Wha - What have I done? D-Does he noticed it?'_

Tsukishima realized his sudden action and turned around to look if someone might finds him besides Kuroo. Gladly, no one around them and only silent echoes in the hallway after their meeting. Tsukishima slightly sighed and calming himself for being nervous toward Kuroo. Luckily, he was acting cold to not burst out his heartbeats when Kuroo meet his eyes.

Since their practices in the gym, Kuroo is the one who taught him about blocking techniques and giving advices to his rivals. It leads him to be impressed with Kuroo at the first time besides his past impression toward his older brother.

However, this usual impression feelings seems to grow different from what he feels before. Not only Kuroo teaches him about volleyball, he also cares for him. Kuroo watch how his playing techniques in the court and giving him useful advices that currently stuck on his minds succesfully. He even watch his appetites and tried to offering him meats and vegetables during the barbeque break. Kuroo also doesn't bother to give his attention toward Tsukishima by giving him more foods to eat during their lunch and dinner in the cafeteria.

Strangely, Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo didn't say goodbye to him after Kuroo smiled to him. He felt his cheeks reddened and his heart exploded inside. His palms covered his face after he noticed his words back then. Especially when Kuroo held his arm to wait for him, he felt like he might gonna died soon after his heart being filled by his presence. 

_'_ _Damn that rooster head!'_

He makes him feels like that, and maybe Tsukishima couldn't avoid him anymore after that.

* * *

"Oh, Tsukki! You arrived just in time. Let's go back!"

Yamaguchi calling him from afar under the cliff of the school building. Tsukishima nodded slowly and then he grab his belongings to the bus.

"Tsukki, are you alright? Your face seems red! Do you have a fever?" Yamaguchi tilted while looking at Tsukishima's condition. "What!? Our Tiredshima has a fever after practiced?"

"That's not your bussiness, shrimpy."

Hinata adjust his speech right on time when Tsukishima arrived in front of the bus and waiting for others. He groaned and amused toward him to make the shrimpy shut his mouth. "It is, Tsukishima. He has a right to know your condition because it will affect your play in volleyball."

However, the king also arrived in time and hear their conversation. To the point, the king doesn't wrong to said that and he clicked his tongue.

"It's nothing, really. It's only feels too hot in here." Tsukishima tried to excused himself by telling them a lie, but Hinata quickly realized his intention behind his words.

"You're not, Stingyshima. It's sunny and it doesn't hot even you wearing your jacket! Do you probably have some kind of lovestruck?"

Yamaguchi surprised by Hinata's sudden smartass, while Kageyama seems doesn't have a clue about his question and just tilted. "Wh-What do you mean about that? Tsukki, did you really have a lovestruck!? With who?" Yamaguchi asking him the same question as Hinata and he almost believed with him. Tsukishima almost released his rage toward both of them while he was soon realized that it might be bothers them and they might be tried to prevent his secrets with Kuroo.

"Well, you both wrong. Hurry up and get in the bus."

"S-Sorry, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima regain his cold attitude and almost snapped. Luckily enough, Yamaguchi and Hinata quickly understand his attitude and they apologized synchronized at the same time. Seriously, both of them were almost making him messed up his minds and thinking about Kuroo's offer in that time.

When his team already inside the bus, Tsukishima looking at Yamaguchi who already sleep besides him. After then, he took a glance around him. He finds his teammates sleeping soundly and he hear Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka was snoring loudly behind him.

Because of their noisy snores atmosphere, he wears his headphones on his ears while he start to play his favorite songs on his phone rather than he take a risk to playing his dinousaurs games.

To be honest, he didn't want someone to find out about what he likes to do in the bus for now, especially Yamaguchi because he afraid that he might spilled his secrets.

During their long journey back to Miyagi, Tsukishima was about to sleep and turn off the musics until he saw a lightning behind the bus window. Slowly, drizzling rain soaked the glass in the window and the outside view slowly blurred by the raindrops and cold air. The drizzling rain that he saw gladly turned into a storm in that night. It's already 7 PM, but somehow he doesn't want to sleep even a sound of lightning disturb his hearing.

Tsukishima likes the rain and doesn't like the rain. However, this time is completely different. His emotions slowly stirred after he saw the raindrops falling from the bus window and he stares the drops calmly without playing the songs.

A sudden nerve and anxiety waved him, as he tried to muttered that words from his mouth. He felt lost for sudden after he felt that feeling circling his minds and emotions. He doesn't want to admit it and he hates it. He doesn't want to be ready.

_'Damn this weather. I hate this feeling.'_

Silently and slowly, Tsukishima cursed himself softly for the second times and he closed his eyes without thinking about that feeling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I might have grammatical errors again during writing this chapter since english is not my mother tongue and I have a hard time to distinguish grammars aaaaa ;;;
> 
> Anyway, new tags willl be added soon when I post new chapters and thank you for reading this chapter ^^


	2. His Midnight Secret

After arrived in front of the school, the bus stopped at the parking lot and everyone wake up from their slumber to get out from the bus. When they're up, it's already midnight in the school. Dimmed lights on the street outside of their school gate slowly gleams on the dark and faint sounds of grasshoppers fill the silent night.

There are no stars or moon in the sky, not even a single ray of light. Cold air chilled their spines faster before they took a fresh air in their lungs.

"Alright, we finally arrived here. Good works for today, everyone. Thank you for participating in this summer training camp and please make sure to go home safely."

Takeda informs the team and gave them his grattitude to joining the camp. All of the students bowed toward their teachers slowly after they said their grattitude as well and gather their belongings in the bus trunk before going home.

"And don't going to other places and have a rest. Especially you two."

Coach Ukai glared to Hinata and Kageyama, who plans to going to the gym in their school for more practices. Their backs were flinched after they hear their coach sudden instruction. "Care to explained me what are you guys doing next?"

Takeda speech scares them off and they were stunned in their place, unable to escaped. "C-Coach, we're just gonna have few tosses.. a-and then we will immediately going home." Kageyama stuttered and he manages to spill their plans.

"Not for this time, boys. We're all going home or I'll lock you guys in the school." Ukai tempting both of them while he handling the school gate key.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Both of them nodded twice as they understood their coach speech and then Hinata turned to look at Kageyama. "Kageyama, let's we just buy pork buns from that convenience store." Rather than including with their problems, Hinata has an idea to buy pork buns for an exchange of their missed practice.

"Fine with me. But you will pay them. I want three buns — and buy me milk too."

"That's too much, Bakageyama! Didn't you just ate too much meat when barbeque break?"

"I have another stomach."

The two of them talk and enjoying their conversation as they walks slowly to take their bicycles from parking lot and going home together earlier.

".. That's odd. I though they will arguing the coach." Tsukishima stood still as he saw them walking outside the school. "Well, at least it's a good thing for them. They have some rest for practices tomorrow." Yamaguchi sighed with relief as he also follows Tsukishima to going home together after everyone off from school.

When they're going home, Tsukishima turned on his phone to check any unread messages. There are three messages from him. One from his mother and two from Akiteru.

**o Mom. (21.30 PM)**

_\- Kei-chan, mom will going home late. There is a spare key under the mat and mom prepared curry for your dinner. Make sure to lock the door properly, kay?_

**(19.57 PM) Akiteru-niisan. o**

_Kei, are you in home or still in the training camp? -_

_I'm gonna stay at my friend's house until Sunday and_ _mom knew this. I have already buy your strawberry shortcake as the promise. -_

Luckily, they messages him before he was asleep in the bus, so Tsukishima didn't have to contacted them for news. Instead, he only read their messages while he doesn't forget to follow their instruction. Tsukishima stares the screen for few minutes and then he turned off his phone after he doesn't have any intend to replying their messages. "Tsukki, is there anything happened?"

Between their silent atmosphere, Yamaguchi asks him. "No, there isn't. It's just only messages from niisan and my mother." Tsukishima simply answers his question while his gaze shifted to other side. "What did they said?"

"My mother will going home late. And then, niisan stay at his friend's house."

"I see. Are you alright by yourself, Tsukki?"

"I'm fine, Yamaguchi. It's nothing serious, really."

Tsukishima shook his head while they begin to separate after they were in the crossroads that leads to their house. Yamaguchi waved his hand toward Tsukki after he going to the other way of the road.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow in the gym, Tsukki!"

"You too."

* * *

**At Tsukishima's household.**

".... I'm home."

Tsukishima opened the door slowly and he puts his shoes on the rack. Tsukishima walks to the living room and immediately leans himself on the couch. He also puts his bag on the table. It was an empty room without usual greetings from his mother and his older brother and this room filled his bad mood. However, it was what he expected before going back to Miyagi. He has plenty times in this house by himself, not just only cleaning his clothes and belongings by himself.

But right now, maybe he will do it when after school tomorrow. Plus, her mother still in work around that time and niisan will not come home until sunday. Relaxing himself by eating his favorite strawberry shortcake and humming his favorite songs first would not be a bad idea to him.

When Tsukishima wants to grab his dessert on the fridge, his phone ringing loudly at the living room. Tsukishima closed the fridge after he got the dessert and searching for his phone inside his bag. There is a message from an unknown number inside the inbox.

**o Unknown number. (00.27 AM)**

_\- Hey, Tsukki! Did you sleep already?_

From what this message calls his name, this is not Yamaguchi's new number. If Yamaguchi has a new phone number, he will probably tells him immediately. Aside from Yamaguchi that calls him Tsukki, there are few peoples that will call him like that.

_'Ah, I get it. This is Kuroo-san. What a bad timing.'_

**(00.28 AM) Kei. o**

_I'm sorry, who is this? -_

**o Unknown numbers. (00.28 AM)**

_\- Wwwhat!? Tsukishima, it's me. Kuroo Tetsurou, the handsome boyo in Nekoma. Didn't we exchange numbers before?_

**(00.29 AM) Kei. o**

_I'm sorry, who is Tsukishima? I don't know even know who you are. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.29 AM)**

_\- No way! You're not Tsukishima? Then, who's number is this?_

**(00.29 AM) Kei. o**

_It's Hotaru. -_

Tsukishima wants to punch himself with his bolster while puts his phone on the bed. Gosh, why he using his other feminine meaning of his kanji name to tricking Kuroo in this time. Okay, his pranks was too far enough. Kuroo might be thinking that he contacted a girl in the midnight, not him.

_o_ **Kuroo-san.** **(00.33 AM)**

_\- H-Hotaru, right? W-Well then.. Which school are you come from?_

Really, Kuroo-san? Asking a girl about which school that she attends while he looks like a stranger to this _Hotaru?_ How awkward he is right now to _her._

**(00.37 AM) Hotaru. o**

_If I tell you, what are you gonna do next? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.37 AM)**

_\- Nothing much. Just wanna chat with you._

In this state, the smarty Tsukishima is confused. He maybe make _Hotaru_ as an innocent girl that has her first talk with a guy in this chat, right? Well, least Tsukishima will gonna pulls Kuroo out to know his real identity with this _Hotaru._

**(00.38 AM) Hotaru. o**

_Fine then. Promise me after I tell you where is my school, you won't come after me? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.38 AM)**

_\- Pinky promise._

**(00.39 AM) Hotaru. o**

_I'm from Karasuno in Miyagi. Now go back to sleep. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.39 AM)**

_\- There's no way I can! You are same school with Tsukishima from Karasuno in Miyagi and you don't know him!?_

'Crap! Why my minds so screw up to just answer a simple question!? Gosh, I should not tell Kuroo-san about my school!'

Tsukishima cursed himself, but he already told him. There is no point of turning back and tells him everything about his pranks. He doesn't want to admit it yet.

**(00.40 AM) Hotaru. o**

_Well, that's new to me. Probably we were in different class lol -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.40 AM)**

_\- Then, could you please asks your friends about where is his class and his phone numbers when you're in school?_

_\- But don't forget to tell me about him in this chat, okay?_

Kuroo-san, there is no need to tell _Hotaru_ about Tsukishima's classroom and his numbers. After all, _Hotaru_ that talks with you now is Tsukishima. Tsukishima will gonna make _Hotaru_ to be a real girl.

**(00.41 AM) Hotaru. o**

_Fine to me. I'm also curious who is this Tsukishima in my school. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.41 AM)**

_\- Thank you then. But please don't confessed to him after you saw him, kay?_

**(00.42 AM) Hotaru. o**

_What are you talking about? I'm not interested to fall in love with a person that I've just met. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.44 AM)**

_\- But I do. I liked him._

_\- How should I say this.. Like what you said, we were just met but I think he give me wrong numbers._

_\- Luckily me, you were same school as him. That's why I'm begging you, please asks his numbers for me._

**(00.46 AM) Hotaru. o**

_You're so desperate with this Tsukishima guy. Fine then. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (00.47 AM)**

_\- Thank you. Just so you know, it's true. I liked him._

_\- Anyway, good night!_

That line from Kuroo. _I liked him._

Why he has a time like this to telling his feelings toward _him?_ It's obvious.

Tsukishima can't help but not to replying his messages anymore after this late night time. He needs strength to get his head up and continued play his role as Hotaru to Kuroo in this number tomorrow. At this rate, he will buy second card into his phone for contacting Kuroo as his real self, not as Hotaru.

His heartbeats didn't stopped beating fast after he saw a line about Kuroo's straight confession to him. Tsukishima lays his back on the bed and he puts his phone beside him. He then clenched the sheets tightly while her face blushed red.

Luckily, the heavy rainy sounds that poured again blended well with his small squelch. He wants to scream but he can't.

Tsukishima rolls over on his bedroom and then squeeze his face on his pillow because of how Kuroo is easily believed his words in this chatroom. It turns out not a prank anymore, but also a lie that he will pays it price to Kuroo if he ever founds out who the hell is Hotaru.

_'Kuroo-san, you stupid! What am I gonna do with this shits!?'_

From this point, Tsukishima has to protected this Hotaru from Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Tsukishima hold two identities, one is himself and one is Hotaru that he created because of his pranks to Kuroo in their chat. Idk why this story become really messy when I'm blended the phone conversations between them and my note in the end :"D
> 
> Let's see their storyline in the next chapter soon~


	3. Unidentified Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of cheesy flirtatious Kuroo at the middle and the end of the chapter ;D

The next friday morning, Tsukishima attended his classes with listless face, almost neared no life on his soul. After he did what he has done with Kuroo on their yesterday conversation, Tsukishima's mind became dizzy and he has to paid his consequences for lying about his false identity.

He was paid no attention to his class lessons and pondered to think of a good plan to make Kuroo believe in Hotaru. But first of all, he will gonna get a new card for a new phone number to chat with Kuroo as his real self.

Besides, he doesn't want to let anybody knows about his miserable statement. So he decided to keep it as a secret to himself and hopefully no one would ever find him pretended to being a girl named _'Hotaru'_ to Kuroo.

'.. Tch. Surprisingly, these plans make me restless. Ah.. I want to eat something swee -'

He was drown by his own thoughts, until suddenly a ball hit his head and gladly decreased his thoughts because of Kageyama's serve. In this sudden moment, Tsukishima already realized that he is already on the gym for his club practices after his lessons in the class finished.

The hard crash of a ball that right on Tsukishima's head heard by everyone in the gym and he fall on the ground. Tsukishima was gonna thinking that his thoughts before was being readed by everyone in that second.

"T-Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi was in a same team practice with him screaming loudly when he found out that Tsukishima collapsed. His screams made everyone aware of him as he approached him immediately, followed by other members in the team.

"Are you alright?" Yamaguchi crouched toward him while gather him up. He then telling Yachi to bringing him a towel and his bottle.

"I'm sorry for that, Tsukishima. It was really an accident." Meanwhile, Kageyama apologized to him as he puts his hand on his head and slightly bowed toward him. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me."

"But.. T-Tsukishima-kun, I think you should rest for today."

"Why should I have to quit? I'm still okay too."

Tsukishima frowned when he hear Yachi's question. He also accepted the towel from her and he rubbed his sweats from his face. "You know, you seems felt off since yesterday. You even didn't paid attention to coach's instruction and Yamaguchi's call before."

Well, she was indeed true and Tsukishima can't neglected that fact. She has her rights to tell him about that. But gladly, Yachi isn't his classmate and she didn't saw him who previously didn't pay attention to his class lessons. If she telling that and she knows it, Kageyama and Hinata will make sure to teased him for not being a total smartass.

"Tsukishima, I'm afraid that I have to tell you this but Yachi is right now. We don't want you to not fully prepared and aware of your conditions during practices or when the matches start." Ukai explained about the terms of his condition at his bench while he gave a sign to the referee for stop their match.

"But I'm really fine and can keep playing on the court, coach. I was just overthinking for too much."

Good, at the end of his words, he was telling them the truth behind his thoughts. To be ho nest, Tsukishima is pretty fine because he still has many stamina and it didn't drained yet. Ukai sighed while he nodded and hold Tsukishima's word to keep continued.

"I see then. Just don't push your limit. Keep focus on your play, and paid attention to your team!"

"Yes, sir."

Tsukishima nodded slowly as he received his bottle from Yachi and drink it for increased his stamina for the next round of their matches.

* * *

After Tsukishima finally can going home, he went to a cellphone store in the department store that located quite far from his school. The store was luckily still opened so he has a chance to adding a new card for his phone numbers. Since the day will turned into night, Tsukishima doesn't have a plan to going anywhere and choose to go back home. He planned to continued his lies and pranks toward Kuroo again. 

When Tsukishima going on his way back home, Tsukishima saw a little boy that suddenly fell in front of him. He was thinking this boy will gonna cry soon and his parents immediately blamed him for harm their son. ".. Oi, get up -"

But somehow after Tsukishima crouched on his level, this boy doesn't crying and he hold back his tears instead. He doesn't speak anything and yet his head didn't lowered for a bit. It's luckily good for him since he will not involved by a trouble from this boy.

As a small reward of his toughness in such a young age, he pats him softly. "You're a tough one. Be a good boy for your parents. Now leave."

Unexpectedly praised him without any intentions, Tsukishima was shocked by his sudden behavior to this boy and he released his pats. However, the boy in front of him nodded as he stand up and bowed toward him. "I'm alright."

When that boy has his permission to leave him, the boy seems running toward someone who stood in front of the park that didn't far from his position.

'How lucky for him, to have such good parents to teach him.'

However, when Tsukishima take a look at someone who beside that boy, his eyes met someone that he hated most on his life. Someone who ruined his life and his family. Without thinking for a second, Tsukishima running away at the opposite direction to avoid eyes contact and didn't speak nothing until he arrived inside his home. If he just doesn't felt curious back then, he would probably forgot what happened on his past.

* * *

Tsukishima slammed the door close while he throwing away his shoes and his bags on his room. He closes the curtain tightly without a single light from outside of his room and immediately let his body fall into his bed. Tsukishima curled himself with his blankets and closing his eyes tightly, trying to prevent his traumatic past away from his thoughts and cold air chilled his body.

Tsukishima hate to feeling unindetified feelings, but he hate it more when included his most regretful moments back then. In the end, it still leads him into a first impression around peoples to prevent himself for being inferior. He doesn't want that to be happened again like what his older brother did before to him.

But somehow, he did what his older brother did in the end. After all, he promised to himself that he won't admitted one of that regretful action to anybody else. It's suffered himself little by little. But more hurtful for him if he tells that right now.

Tsukishima was gonna fell asleep because of his blanket warmness, until he hear a notification bell from his phone. Tsukishima lazily get up from his bed and searching his phone on his bag again. When he turned on his phone, Tsukishima read messages from Kuroo-san and Yamaguchi in _Hotaru's_ contact.

**o Yamaguchi. (17.09 PM)**

_\- Tsukki, I know that I didn't involved with this but what happened to you yesterday?_

_\- You know that you could always tell me about what's on your mind._

As what he expected too during that court, he makes Yamaguchi worried about him again. He really wants to tell him his that evening but this time, he has sudden trust issues because of the person that he coincidentally met.

This sudden trust issue influenced his moods for not telling Yamaguchi immediately about what's inside his minds. Instead, he will gonna tell Yamaguchi to switching Hotaru's contact to his new phone number contact.

**(18.07 PM) Kei. o**

_It's really not a big problem. Please stop worrying me. -_

_And also, I was switching this contact into new one. I will not gonna using this number again. -_

_Here is the numbers, (+81) XXXXXXX -_

**o Yamaguchi. (18.10 PM)**

_\- Of course I'm worried! Overthinking for too much is not good for weighting your minds._

_\- Okay then. I'll save your number. Since you didn't want to tell me, I'm off then._

_\- See you soon in the gym, Tsukki!_

**(18.11 PM) Kei. o**

_Okay. See you soon. -_

Tsukishima relieved that Yamaguchi reminds him to be careful. If not, he will probably careless to committed his own actions like what he did to Kuroo-san yesterday. After Tsukishima finished to talk with Yamaguchi, he opened a message from Kuroo-san again.

**o Kuroo-san. (18.56 PM)**

_\- Hotaru, did you get Tsukishima's contact?_

Ah, that's right. Luckily enough, Tsukishima bought that new card from the cellphone store and before Tsukishima replying his chat, Tsukishima created a new contact. He then typing Kei for his second contact name. And after that, Tsukishima ready to typing and lying to him.

**(19.02 PM) Hotaru. o**

_Yes, I already asked him in school. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (19.03 PM)**

_\- So how is it? May I know his phone numbers too?_

**(19.05 PM) Hotaru. o**

_It's alright, I guess. Anyway, here is his numbers. (+81) XXXXXXX. o_

After Tsukishima sending him his numbers, he doesn't get any responds from Kuroo, even on Hotaru's contact. This makes him can't be patient to wait for his reply and he changed his sleeping schedule by grabbing a headset from his pencil case. Once again, he listened to his usual favorite music on his playlist.

Playing the musics on his ears helpfully recover his mood to be better. This fact cannot changed his minds and he liked it. During the time that Tsukishima felt clicked by one of the songs lyric, he finally got a reply from Kuroo-san from his second contact.

**o Unknown number. (20.23 PM)**

_\- Hello there~! Guess who is this behind this number?_

Tsukishima seems caught one of the cheesy lines from Kuroo-san during greeting him with his new contact. Tsukishima has to hold his laugh and playfully follow his rule rather than remind him about this.

**(20.25 PM) Kei. o**

_Who knows? Well, I just have to blocked you from my phone and done. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.25-20.30 PM)**

_\- Oya oya oya?_

_\- .... Wait what!? No no no!! Come back, Tsukki!!_

_\- Alright alright, I'm joking._

_\- This is Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy who asked your number yesterday. Didn't you remember me?_

_\- Please please don't blocked me :"((_

_\- Meow meow??_

_\- Hello, Tsukki???_

Kuroo spamming their new chatroom and it's somehow he completely out from his character. He seriously super panicked by Tsukishima's reply to blocked him for him contact. And for telling a truth, Tsukishima was reading all of his replies and hold himself for not replying back. Right now, his laughs cannot be stopped anymore because of his stupidity for not being too update for playing a social media, even it's just from a phone number message.

**(20.33 PM) Kei. o**

_Of course I'm not, you stupid cat. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.33 PM)**

_\- Wait, for real?_

_\- I was thinking I'm gonna died if you really said that now, Tsukki._

**(20.34 PM) Kei. o**

_Well, unless you want to be blocked by me for real, I could really push the button right now. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.34 PM)**

_\- No no no, I'll take that back. Just please don't blocked me :""_

_\- But really. I want to be blocked by you on the court babe ;)_

**(20.34 PM) Kei. o**

_Hell no. Bye. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.35-20.37 PM)**

_\- Babe why you don't want that :""'_

_\- Pspspspsp_

**(20.37 PM) Kei. o**

_Now what? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.37 PM)**

_\- Nothing. Just want to be with_ you. _That's all ;)_

Goddamnit, why Tsukishima has to be affected by his sudden awkward flirting? Alright, let's just say that he failed to not being careful enough about his false identity but still gonna played this conversation on his control. Tsukishima probably have to build a thick wall to prevent himself for being easily blushed by this cat.

**o Kuroo-san. (20.37 PM)**

_\- Please chat with me. Just for a little bit is fine :""_

**(20.38 PM) Kei. o**

_But this talk is more than just a little bit, Kuroo-san. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.39 PM)**

_\- Anything that you wanted to talk is fine. I'm always here to respond you ;)_

Tsukishima really wants to talk many discussions with him. Why he likes him, why he cares for him until this far and why he tried so hard to make him laugh and having a headache at the same time for only two days.

Is it just his pranks? Or some coincidences? Tsukishima didn't know about it from him yet.

But this time, Tsukishima felt tired. Maybe he will continued to chat with him more for tomorrow.

**(20.44 PM) Kei. o**

_Not for today, Kuroo-san. I will tell you tomorrow. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (20.46 PM)**

_\- It's alright, I'll wait. You must be tired.._

_\- Good night and have a nice dream, Tsukki~_

_\- Please let me inside your dream, kay? ;)_

Tsukishima read his messages and unable to replying anymore since he felt tired. Slowly, he closes his eyes for real and get back to sleep. What Kuroo-san said before was true, he dreamed about their schools playing volleyball match and this time, he was together with Kuroo-san in the same team again like back then in the third gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for telling you guys this sudden announcement...
> 
> Since I have to write two draffs for this fanfic and my new bsd fanfic, I have to edit twice. So the schedule to post this chapter have been postponed for one week ;;;><
> 
> After I post this chapter, this fanfic will gonna be slow update because I have to do final semester online exam in June 2th until June 11th. Next week after I finished my exam, I will continue the next chapter update.


	4. Notifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that my exam month changed to June! I'm so glad that I could writing again without waiting longer and then I got stuck on ideas to write for next chapters again after finishing my exam ;;>w<
> 
> Enjoy reading~!

Before he realized, an alarm noises disturbed his peaceful sleep. Tsukishima wake up to grab his glasses that beside his pillow and turn off his alarm before waking up his family from their sleep. It's already 3 am in the morning and Tsukishima could see the sunlight without opening the window.

Today is saturday, it's too early for him to go down for breakfast. That's why, Tsukishima back to the bed and curled himself with a soft blanket over his head. For his best comfortable sleep, he reach for his small T-rex plushies from under his bed and hugged it tightly as he can. He was glad that he hiding his dinousaurs plushies.

Embraced by warm radiance, Tsukishima slowly closes his eyes. There are no one would know his other habit when sleeping. Just not thinking about his secrets for a day makes his head clear and Tsukishima hopefully that he could stay like this in his bed for longer..

But a loud pop of notification interupted his sleep.

Tsukishima reached his phone on the table beside his bed and pulled off his charger. Inside the dimmed room and through a bright screen, Tsukishima didn't expected two bubble chat from Kuroo in this early morning. A faint of smirks curved on his lips, but it's his signature smiles right?

** Tsukki's POV. **

**o Kuroo-san. (3:12 AM)**

_\- Rise and shine, Tsukki!_

_\- Did you have a good dream last night?_

**Kei. (3:15 AM) o**

_Yes, thanks to you :) -_

**o Kuroo-san. (3:16 AM)**

_- <3_

**Kei. (3:16 AM) o**

_It's still 3 AM, Kuroo. Go back to sleep. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (3:16 AM)**

_\- No, I won't~_

_\- Since Tsukki already wake up to reply my messages_

Kuroo has a lot of energy to lightly flirt someone in the early morning and he testing himself how skillful his flirts to me. Well in that time, I'm still kinda sleepy and didn't clearly progressing his meaning.

**Kei. (3:20 AM) o**

_That's because I'm up to talk. -_

_Tell me, are you just gonna have to flirt me like yesterday? -_

After I reply Kuroo's message, I was trying to wait a new message from him while clicking my social medias and scrolling to read something news. From tweets, videos, postings, stories or whatsover that I could see to fulfill my boredom.

... But there isn't a single notification popped on my phone for the last 30 minutes.

_'That's odd. He usually reply directly..'_

Kuroo-san is the first one who came on my mind, until I have another notification from him and... I accidentally opened the _Hotaru's_ chatroom while half asleep.

**Kuroo-san. (3:49 AM)**

_\- Good morning, Hotaru-san_

_\- I have a question and this is urgent, what should I do if I found out flirting!?_

Oh God, I'm finally awake. He's like a newbie when comes to flirt someone that he likes and he asks _Hotaru_ who is actually _myself._

Is he trying to joke with me or he really doesn't have a clue to reply one question from me?

Damn it, this chatroom looks so awkward.

**Hotaru. (3:50 AM) o**

_Why don't you ask google? -_

Oh wait, that question was ggrks as well but with polite words.

It's true that I don't want Kuroo-san to asks Hotaru further, and that's included me when he already have my real contact. I don't have to reply ggrks on this chatroom because...

**o Kuroo-san. (3:53 AM)**

_\- I can't :( My internet wifi was disconnected because my house having black out_

_\- Since you chat with me in the phone messages and it's offline, you have to tell me_

**Kei. (3:54 AM) o**

_No. You have to solve it by yourself. -_

_You can use your cellular data connection for googling 'How to uncover your flirts' -_

**o Kuroo-san. (3:54 AM)**

_\- My cellular data is empty and I'm broke to buy phone credits :")_

_\- Pretty please, Hotaru-san?_

_\- This is emergency and I don't want Tsukki to wait longer ;;;_

_'God. Seriously...'_

I sighed slowly for a solution. For a good example, I don't mind if Kuroo-san just replying that he doesn't want to flirt with me.

However, an idea at 3 AM hits me hard.

**Hotaru. (3:56 AM) o**

_Fine then, Kuroo-san. I'll tell you. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (3:56 AM)**

_\- It's okay. I'm all ears!_

**Hotaru. (3:56 AM) o**

_Thinking any ways to prevent yourself for being dumbfounded. -_

_If you want to continued flirt, start to have a simple question._ _That would be better. -_

**o Kuroo-san. (3:56 AM)**

_\- ... Like what?_

**Hotaru. (3:57 AM) o**

_'How are you?' -_

_After this, please don't ask me that again beside something important. -_

That's great, Tsukishima Kei on _Hotaru_ mode. For a truth, I'm not a love expert and having no experience about flirts either. Kuroo-san would be so cheesy in the next chatroom.

**o Kuroo-san, in Kei's chatroom. (3:59 AM)**

_\- ... How are you?_

Kuroo-san really follow Hotaru's instruction didn't he? Why did he trust Hotaru when it comes to Tsukishima, even he barely knows 'her'.

**o Kuroo-san. (4:01 AM)**

_\- Um... Forget that..._

_\- I'm sorry for yesterday. Aren't you uncomfortable?_

More than uncomfortable, I enjoy it with him every time we chat. Maybe yesterday, I was too cold for him. It's not bad for making up mistakes, right?

Yesterday, Kuroo-san flirts. But now, he seems cautious for what he did yesterday.

**Kei. (4:01 AM) o**

_Not really. -_

_What do you want to talk? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (4:01 AM)**

_\- ... Didn't you want to talk something to me yesterday?_

Kuroo-san remembered yesterday.

I'm nervous from that meeting yesterday and then it vanished after I sleep. Sleeping really help me to ease my nerves. Now I regret to postponed myself for not telling him sooner.

**Kei. (4:03 AM) o**

_Ah yes, I forgot that. -_

_Promised me to keep this as secret? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (4:07 AM)**

_\- Tsukki, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to_

_\- But if you want, I'm alright with it_

Kuroo-san calmed me than my plushies. It's a simple comfort. Does it safe for me to say it out loud that I'm more relieved because of him?

I can't tell him the truth. It's too early. I barely know him and he barely knows me.

**Kei. (4:10 AM) o**

_Can you tell me some blocking techniques tomorrow? -_

Probably we have to discussed something on volleyballs first, rather than admit.

For at least, I want to meet him again when practices. I don't want to lose from him, but I have to learn from him even for a little bit.

**o Kuroo-san. (4:15 AM)**

_\- Tsuukkii why don't you just tell me earlier_

_\- I'm absolutely willing to do it. How about next sunday at 10 AM?_

**Kei. (4:17 AM) o**

_Okay then. I'll come to Tokyo tomorrow._ _-_

_Which place is it? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (4:18 AM)**

_\- In Fukurodani's gym._

**Kei. (4:20 AM) o**

_Are we gonna invite Bokuto and Akaashi? -_

**o Kuroo-san. (4:20 AM)**

_\- Of course~ I won't forget to invite my best bro!_

_\- Also invite Akaashi too for helping my bro when practices_

More than glad now, I'm forward to having practices with three of them again. And now for a proper good sleep, I have to closing my eyes. 

"... Well then, good night —"

.

.

.

"Kei, have you seen my movie CDs here?"

Akiteru-niisan is inside my room and my eyes felt heavy. "... Oh it's you, nii-san. Wait for a moment."

I instantly get up and then searching for his CDs on my shelves. Last week, I was also watching some movies CDs from him before my school's summer training camp.

"... Kei, what are you? An elementary~?"

"What are you talking about?"

My brain cannot progressed what does he mean while I rubbed my eyes carefully. Nii-san pointed something that I hold. "You collect cute dinosaur plushies, aren't you~?"

I forgot to hide it. Nii-san started to teasing me with my plushies. "I-It's not what you think.. Didn't Nii-san said that you want to come home when sunday?"

"Well~ I'm came back to grab my CDs in your room and then go back to my friend's house."

I didn't expected that Nii-san come home earlier than I thought. He suddenly appear on my room with my plushies and without telling me that he's home.

"Still, you don't ask my permission to enter my room."

I gave him the CDs and then I dropped my plushies to slowly pushed him out from my room. Thankfully, only nii-san know this so far. I continued to sleep, but I put the plushies on the corner of my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tell Tsukki's POV about Kuroo and I intentionally drop a pinch of sugar on him. He will gonna have match with BokuAka and Kuroo tomorrow!
> 
> Well then, let's we see their awaiting two man match on the next chapter~!


End file.
